1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to widgets (or gadgets), and at least one particular implementation relates to an enhanced widget composition platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to be able to make good decisions, it is important to have access to timely, accurate and relevant information. By combining various pieces of information in useful ways, contexts may be formed that have a value greater than the combined values of each separate piece of information.
In one simple example, three separate log entries may reflect a supplier bank account number change and roll-back to the original account number, an employee bank account number equal to the changed supplier bank account number, and an invoice payment to the changed supplied bank account number. Individually, these log entries may appear absolutely normal. Combined, however, these separate entries provide a context of fraud, since the invoice has been paid between the point in time the supplier bank account number was changed and the change was rolled back, and the changed supplier bank account number is the same as the employee bank account number. The combination of information from different sources may thus provide the necessary synergy to form useful contexts.